Buffy goes mad
by weirdo1984
Summary: Buffy finds out about Willow's friendship with Angel


Title: Buffy goes mad

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Buffy finds out about Willow's and Angel's friendship

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow and Buffy were sitting in their dorm room. The phone rang and Buffy picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi can I talk to Willow?" Cordy's voice came over the phone.

"Um… yeah hold on." Buffy said. She covered the phone. "Willow its Cordy since when do you talk to here?"

"Since she moved to L.A. We talk all the time." Willow informed the blond

"Why didn't I know this?" Buffy asked

"Well Buff you haven't been around much the last few months." Willow stated

Willow grabbed the phone from a confused Buffy

"Hey Cordy, how's it going?" Willow asked

"Hey Willow. I'm good you?" Cordy asked

"I'm good, just finished my last class today." Willow said

"That's Great. What do you have planned for the summer?" Cordy asked

"I don't know hang out around the Hell Mouth." Willow stated

"Why don't know come down here. It's been forever since I've seen you and you could bring Spike. I'd love to see him." Cordy said

"That's great. And I am sure you would love to seen him." Willow laughed.

"Oh like you're not dying to see a certain dark haired vampire we all know and love." Cordy countered

"Ok you got me. I'll go talk to him and Giles just to make sure nothing bad is going on, and if there isn't I'll drive down tonight alright?" Willow asked

"Great I'll see you at the hotel when you get here, bye." Cordy said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about? Buffy questioned

"Cordy just asked if I want to go up to L.A for the summer." Willow said

"But you Xander and I always hang out during the summer." Buffy stated

"Yeah I know but you have Riley and Xander has Anya. I don't think you'll miss me too much." Willow said

"But what if some big bad come while you're gone? And we need a spell?" Buffy asked

"You'll have Xander, Giles, Riley and Anya. And Giles can do the spell. Buffy this isn't about me staying because you might need me. This is about Angel. I am friends with him. Ok, you have to accept it." Willow said

"No Willow how can you be friends with him? He hurt me." Buffy whined

"Yeah and you hurt him. Buffy everything doesn't revolve around you. Now I am leaving to see if Spike wants to come. Then I am going to L.A." Willow said packing up her suit case.

"NO!!! You're not going." Buffy said grabbing Willow's arm

"Ow Buffy you're hurting me. Let go I'm leaving." Willow said

"No you're not." Buffy said squeezing harder

"Ow Buffy let go." Willow said then said a spell sending Buffy flying across the room. Willow grabbed her bag and left the room. Willow got to Giles and walked in.

"Giles, Spike? Anyone here?" Willow called

"Right here Red." Spike said walking out of the kitchen

"Hello Willow." Giles said

"Hi." Willow said, "Giles is it ok if I go L.A for the summer?"

"I don't see why not. Going to see Angel and Cordy?" Giles asked

"Yea Cordy phoned and asked if I would. She also wanted to know if Spike wanted to come. She figured you would want get away from Sunny Hell for awhile." Willow said turning her attention to the blond vampire.

"Yeah why not, nothing better to do." Spike answered

"Willow what happened to your arm?" Giles asked. Willow's upper arm was all bruised

"You can ask Buffy when you see her." Willow said coldly

"What? Willow tell me." Giles said

"Buffy just found out about my friendship with Cordy and Angel. She said I wasn't allowed to go. She grabbed my arm to stop me. I used a spell and threw her across the room." Willow explained

"What?! Slutty did that? If I could I'd rip out her throat out." Spike growled

"She has no right to tell you who you can or can not be friends with or where you can or can not go. Willow I will talk to Buffy about this. Why don't you and Spike head out? Please tell Cordy and Angel I said 'hello'." Giles said

"I will. Thank Giles, I'll call you in a few days." Willow said as her and Spike headed out the door. They got to the hotel around 7pm.

"Hello Cordy? Angel?" Willow called

"Willow! I'm so glad you made it." Cordy said running up and giving her friend a hug. "Spike how are you?"

"I'm ok. And you?" Spike asked

"I'm good." She replied they went and sat down.

"So Cordy where is everyone?" Willow asked

"Demon had a vision. They'll be back soon." Cordy said

"Great. So how is everything here?" Willow asked

The three friends talked for a couple minutes, then the hotel doors opened and Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne walked in.

"Cordy we're back." Angel said

"Wow you guys smell really bad." Willow said with a smile

"Willow, Spike what are you doing here?" Angel asked, walking over to his friends with a smile. He gave Willow a hug.

"Oh God Angel you really smell." Willow said plugging her nose.

"Oh sorry Willow." Angel said sheepishly

"It's ok. Cordy you didn't tell them we were coming?" Willow asked

"I forgot." Cordy said

"Well Cordy phoned me this afternoon and asked if Spike and I wanted to come up for the summer." Willow explained

"That's great. We've missed you guys?" Gunn Said

"Willow what happened to your arm?" Wesley asked

"Oh it's nothing." Willow said

"Come on Red tell them what Slutty did." Spike said

"Spike." Willow warned

"Willow, Buffy did that to you?" Angel asked

"Willow what happened?" Cordy asked

"Well…um. Buffy doesn't like the fact that I'm… friends with you guys, and she told me that I wasn't allowed to come. So she grabbed my arm to stop me. I used a spell and threw her across the room. Then I left and went and picked up Spike at Giles's. Giles is going to talk to her." Willow finished

"That bitch." Cordy said

"I'm sorry Willow." Angel said

"Angel it isn't your fault. It's Buffy's, she has to deal with the fact that we are friends if she doesn't then I don't want anything to do with her." Willow replied

"Why would anyone want anything to do with Slutty anyway?" Spike asked

"I don't know I never liked her." Cordy stated

"I never met her and I don't like her." Gunn said, "Anyone that hurts Button deserve a good ass kicking."

"Button?" Willow asked

"Yea that's your nickname from me because you are cute as a button."

"Why does she get Button and I get Princess and snob queen?" Cordy whined

"Because she is nicer to me." Gunn answered

"Don't worry pet I think you are cutter then Red." Spike stated

"Thanks." Cordy said giving him a shy smile.

"Hey should I be insulted? Because I am." Willow said mock hurt

"Aww poor baby go cry to someone who cares." Spike said

"Fine I will!" Willow said then turned to Angel, Gunn and Wesley and pouted, "The great impotent one insulted me."

"Impotent?" Spike mocked growled

"Yea you're mean and I don't like you anymore." Willow said and stuck her tongue out at him

"Well we're mature now aren't we?" Spike said then grabbed her around the waist then both fell on the floor. Spike sat on her and started to tickle her. They got interrupted with Willow's cell phone ringing. Spike let her up.

"Hello?" Willow answered, "Xander hi how's it going?" Willow's eyes grew wide. "Oh God are you alright?" "Is he ok?" "Ok Xander I am so sorry. Tell them all I love them ok." "I love you too take care." "Bye." Willow hung up the phone then sat on the couch. Everyone walked over to her.

"Willow what's wrong?" Cordy asked sitting beside the redhead

"After I left the dorm Buffy went through my stuff. She read my diary and she knows that Angel's soul is permanent. She got mad because none of us told her. She went to Giles, Xander and Anya was there. Buffy freaked out on Giles because he didn't tell her. She hit him sending him across the room. Xander and Anya jumped in she took them both out easily. Then she left. They are all at the hospital. Xander has a broken arm, Anya back is all banged up, but Giles is the worst. He has two broken ribs a broken leg and needed twenty-two stitches for his head." Willow finished tears falling down her face.

"Oh my word." Wesley said

"I can't believe the Slayer would use her strength against her friends." Gunn said

"Are they going to be ok?" Cordy asked

"Yea Giles has to stay over night for observation. Xander and Anya are staying with him." Willow answered

"I can't believe she did this." Angel said

chapter 2

Willow leaned back against the couch. She closed her eyes. It was her fault she should have never told Buffy about her friendship with Angel. Her family wouldn't have been hurt. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Red I think you should go and rest. It's been along day. I'll call the hospital in a couple hours and see how they are doing." Spike said

Spike might pretend he doesn't like any of the Scooby's but he did. Giles ways always nice to him, they would watch T.V together and talk about England. He liked Anya she has an attitude and always says what is on her mind. Hell he even likes Xander. Spike thought of him as a younger brother they way they always at each others throat, but Buffy he never liked her. She took advantage of her friends.

"Yeah ok." Willow said weakly. She stood up. She was swaying back and forth her head spinning. She put her hands on her head.

"Willow? Are you ok?" Angel asked concerned

"Yeah I'm ok. Really." Willow said then took a step at the moment she passed out. Angel caught her.

"Everything was too much for her." Gunn stated

"She should be fine by the morning." Angel said. "Let's get her to bed."

Angel carried her up to the one of the bedrooms. Cordy came with a change of clothes. When she was done, she went downstairs with the four men.

"Is she ok?" Gunn asked

"Yeah she is still asleep." Cordy answered

"I can't believe the bloody bitch did this to Red and the rest of them." Spike was angry he went and put his fist through the wall.

"Spike?" Angel asked concerned. He had never seen Spike like this exceptionally when it came to Giles, Xander and Anya.

"What?! I like them. Giles and I talk all the time. He doesn't talk down to me like I am an idiot. Anya she says what is ever on her mind all the time, she knows what its like to have some sort of power then to lose it. Hell even Xander yea I make fun of him, but I think of him as a younger brother." Spike said then sat on the floor. Cordy went and sat next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be ok Spike. We won't let Buffy hurt anyone else." Cordy said gently she rubbed circles on his back to calm him.

"I'm sorry." Spike said

"For what? Caring about people? Spike there is no reason for you to be sorry." Angel replied

"Yea man it does make sense you spend a lot of time with them." Gunn said

"I am sure they feel the same way about you. From conversations I have had with them they care for you a great deal." Wesley said

"Really?" Spike asked looking up at the man

"Yes, and we care about you to Spike, even though you're a pain in my ass most of the time." Angel smirked

"Gee thanks Peaches you make me feel all warn and fuzzy inside." Spike said sarcastically

"Come on guys we should get some sleep." Cordy said standing up and extended her hand to Spike and he took it.

The five friends walked upstairs. Angel stopped at Willow's room she quietly opened the door. He walked in and sat on the bed beside her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She kissed her forehead, and then went to his own room to get some sleep.

Willow didn't wake up until that afternoon. It took a minute to remember where she was and what had happened. She slowly going out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She stood under the shower until there was no hot water left. She walked back into her room and through on a pair of black sweats and a white tank top, she then made her way downstairs. Everyone was in the lobby.

"Morning." Willow greeted

"Willow how are you feeling?" Cordy asked. Willow shrugged

"Ok." Willow replied, "Has anyone talked to Xander or anyone?"

"We talked to them a few hours ago." Angel answered

"I'm going to call them." Willow said picking up the phone and dialed Xander's cell

"Xander? How are you?" "I'm ok I was worried about you guys." "How's Anya and Giles?" "Good can I talk to her?" "Ok thanks Xan I love you." "Hi Anya how are you?" "Good glad to hear." "Yea I want to talk to him too." "Ok I love you too." "Hi Giles" "Yeah I'm ok you?" "Good I'm glad." "I'm really sorry Giles." "If I hadn't told Buffy none of this would have happened." "Ok." "I know you're serious Giles." "Yea get some rest." "I'll talk to you later. I love you." "Bye." Willow said and hung up

"Willow none of this is your fault." Angel said

"I know. Giles said if he finds out that if he finds out I am blame myself again he was going to drive down her and kick my ass." Willow said with a laugh

"He's not the only one who will." Gunn stated

"Yea I'll kick your ass to any day of the week." Cordy added with a smile

"That goes for me to pet." Spike said

"Me too." Wesley added

"I'd watch." Angel said giving her a hug.

"Wow you guys know how to show a girl the love." Willow said

"Yup." Cordy replied

Cordy grabbed her head screaming in pain. Spike went to her side. When the vision was over she was panting. Gunn handed her some water and aspirin.

"You ok pet?" Spike asked as he rubbed her temples

"My head hurts. You guys got to go. Demon big and slimy. Two teen walking in the sewer go now." Cordy said

"Go I'll watch after her." Willow said

"Ok we'll be back soon." Spike said then kissed the brunette on the lips

She smiled, "Wondered when you were going to do that."

"Just waiting for the right moment." Spike replied smiling at her.

Willow walked up to Angel she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down into a kiss, he responded right away. When they broke the kiss Willow was breathless

"Wow." Angel said smiling at the redhead

"Yea." She said smiling up at him

"Hey I feel unloved." Gunn stated

"Maybe Wes will give you a little kiss." Cordy laughed

"No!!" both men yelled

"Ok you guys have to go." Willow said

"Ok but I want to continue this later." Angel said

"Me too." Cordy added looking at Spike. The four men left to kill the demon.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked her friend

"Better thanks. So you and Angel huh?" Cordy asked

"So you and Spike huh?" Willow countered with a smile

"Do you love him?" Cordy asked

"Yes." A voice said. The two girls looked behind them to see a very pissed off slayer

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cordy asked angrily

"I came for what's mine." Buffy answered

"Angel doesn't belong to you Buffy." Willow said

"He is my soul mate. You gave him his soul and he can't lose it ever. You didn't tell me because you wanted him." Buffy said angrily

"He told us not to tell you. He doesn't want to be with you anymore." Cordy said

"Shut up you stupid bitch. This is between the slut and me." Buffy said the punched Cordy hard. She went flying across the room hitting the wall and passed out.

"Cordy!" Willow yelled she tried going to her friend but Buffy stopped her.

"You have me to deal with. Forget about her." Buffy said

"Buffy stop. What is wrong with you? You hurt Giles, Xander and Anya and now Cordy." Willow said

"They are trying to keep me from Angel. I took them out. Now all I have left is you." Buffy then punched Willow. Buffy continued to throw the redhead around the room

"Now I am going to kill you." Buffy stated picking Willow up by her neck

"Buffy stop." Willow choked out

"Not until you are dead." Buffy said

"Buffy stop." Angel ordered, "Put her down now."

"Angel we were talking about you earlier." Buffy said

"Put Willow down now." Angel said

Buffy threw Willow hitting Wesley and Gunn. Willow was gasping for breath. Spike was checking on the cheerleader

"Angel we can be together now." Buffy said putting her arms around him.

"No we can't. I don't love you Buffy. I love Willow. You hurt my friends; I don't know who you are anymore." Angel said pushing her away.

"This is because of her. She did a spell. After I kill her everything will be back to normal." Buffy stated and started walking towards Willow

Angel grabbed Buffy. "I'll kill you before you even touch her."

"Let's see." Buffy jumped at Willow. Angel grabbed her and snapped her neck before she even knew what was going on.

"Oh God." Willow whispered.

Cordy just came to, her and Spike joining the group

"Willow I'm sorry." Angel said walking over to her

"Thank you." Willow whispered, Angel picked her up, "I should phone Giles let him know." She said hugging Angel. They all stood there.

A week later. Angel and Willow walked down the stairs to the lobby

"Morning everyone." Angel said

"Well look who joined the living. Pardon the pun." Gunn said

"Oh you're a funny man this morning." Angel replied

"So what's new any big baddies" Willow asked

"Nope it's going to be a slow day." Cordy answered

THE END


End file.
